The desirability of composting waste organic material, particularly leaves and grass cuttings, has been recognized to an increasing extent in recent years. Such organic material when properly composted forms a very desirable fertilizer which contains certain ingredients not present in chemical fertilizers. The problem, however, of composting such material is that it is very difficult in the ordinary urban yard to provide for its composting without causing odor or unsightliness at the composting location. One method commonly employed is that of digging a pit. A proper composting action, however, requires the introduction of air from time to time and the exhaust of accumulated gases. This may be accomplished by periodically turning the material to admit air to the material being composted. This is more difficult to accomplish when the material is in a pit. Moreover, there is less likelihood in a pit of air entering the material being composted unless it is periodically turned.
An alternative method that has been employed is to provide a bin or a plurality of shelves all above the ground. Again, it is somewhat difficult to properly turn the material when it is in the bin. Furthermore, a bin can be relatively unsightly. While the bin more readily admits fresh air to the mixture being composted, it also tends to result in more drying out of the compost material. It is essential in a composting operation that the material being composted remains moist. Some of the same problems apply when a plurality of shelves are used.
To eliminate any odors resulting from composting and to facilitate the composting action, it has been proposed to employ various natural microorganisms. Enzymes are often included with these organisms to accelerate the activity of the organisms. While the use of such microorganisms accelerates the composting action, it still does not avoid some of the drawbacks pointed out above where either pits, bins or multiple shelf arrangements are employed.